memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Mirror universe inhabitants
MA:CS? While this category may be a good idea, it should have gone through the proper process at MA:CS to be approved by the community... -- Sulfur 13:24, 26 June 2007 (UTC) :I don't have a problem with the category, but I agree, it should have gone through MA:CS. Then again, one look at the CS page is enough to scare anyone away. :P --From Andoria with Love 22:32, 26 June 2007 (UTC) ::"I see uncreated categories...", heh, yeah, I'm alright with this category as well, though it should've went through MA:CShran'smessycloset. - Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 22:34, 26 June 2007 (UTC) :Oy, leave my closet out of this! (/me goes back in the closet) --From Andoria with Love 22:53, 26 June 2007 (UTC) :::Apologies to everyone for my ignorance and carelessness in this matter. I'm now suitably embarrassed enough to have learned my lesson and promise that I won't do it again. Also, thanks for not just deleting this page out of principle or doing something similarly chastising (yet); i.e. thanks for generally being "alright with" this page. --Jayunderscorezero 09:50, 27 June 2007 (UTC) :::: I was thinking perhaps Category:Mirror universe inhabitants would be a more appropriate title. Category:Individuals is a category designed to contain "individuals by species" rather than location. Categorizing Mirror Spock as a Vulcan and an individual double categorizes him as a Vulcan and non-Vulcan-or-other-Category:Individuals-subcategory-species-who-lives-in-the-mirror-universe. --Alan 06:16, 28 June 2007 (UTC) :::I have to admit my own myopia and agree with Alan on this one. 'Individuals' doesn't really seem totally adequate. It seems it's either his proposed solution or else a species-breakdown of this category, which seems rather unnecessary (although perhaps not so much for MA/mu).--Jayunderscorezero 10:06, 28 June 2007 (UTC) :::: Well, after 5 months of silence I gave it a go and moved everything, so to conform with our conformities. --Alan del Beccio 07:27, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :::Is this still only a provisional category then? What has to happen for that tag to be removed? --Jayunderscorezero 14:43, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :::: I left the provisional on there because it is a new name in the system. No other reason really, since this category is more or less "done." --Alan del Beccio 18:30, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Picture The picture on this category page seems to be covering some of the articles in this category. I'm not sure how to fix it,(if it can be) otherwise I would.--31dot 15:08, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :It might be more a case that your particular browser or settings are causing this problem, as I can't seem to replicate it. As far as I can see, the articles remain uncovered. --Jayunderscorezero 16:54, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Thank you for your response. I won't go messing with the category if that's the case, which I suspect.--31dot 16:55, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :: works best on category pages. --Alan 16:57, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Thank you. Looks good now. :)--31dot 19:20, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :Cool. I will remember that trick for the future myself, too. --Jayunderscorezero 22:16, 28 August 2008 (UTC)